The Adventures of Sarah Kerrigan
by QuatroAce
Summary: Ummm... read it and review it flames welcome i will write more ASAP
1. It Begins…

I don't own StarCraft or any other material used within. Any simularities between the characters in this Fic and real persons is purely coincedental. =============================================== Kerrigan smiled as she walked through the hallways of the base. All the marines and firebats stared and saluted her and the medics waved "Hi". Kerrigan was on her way to Mensk's office. He had radioed for her five minutes ago. As she walked through the door, Mensk put down his pen and motioned for her to sit. She sat on the chair he had indicated and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Kerrigan," he began, "you are our best agent, when it comes to sniper and stealth work," he added "I know that you are probably aware of this, but the Zerg have overrun an abandoned military compound and are using it as a base." He paused to light a cigar. "We need you to sneak in somehow and figure out how many troops we should use for maximum efficiency when we take the base back, understand?" He looked questionably at her.  
  
"I understand," she said.  
  
"Great, I've programmed the nav coordinates into your PRA, so good luck!" He sat down at his desk and continued to write. Kerrigan saluted and exited the office. As she walked to her locker room, she contemplated her mission. She began getting on her specially designed Ghost Hostile Environment Suit. She grabbed her custom C-10 Canister Rifle and started out the door when she remembered her PRA and went back to get it. She picked it up, checked to make sure that it had the coordinates installed, and put it in her suit's PRA pocket and walked out of the room. She walked to the air hanger, where a pilot was waiting for her. The pilot motioned Kerrigan to her dropship, while blowing a bubble gum bubble. Kerrigan climbed into the dropship along with two other ghosts, who were just there to oversee a successful drop. As it took off, Kerrigan noticed two CF/A-17 Wraiths escorting the dropship. She used her time in the dropship to double-check all of her equipment, including her lockdown shells. Suddenly, the dropship slowed to a stop. The ghosts were deployed first, and then she climbed out. When Kerrigan got off the dropship, she noticed another dropship nearby, unloading four marines, two firebats, and two medics. They were going to protect the dropships while the wraiths went back to base so as not to waste fuel. She told all the people how long she was expecting to be gone and started off. She looked at her PRA and it showed that she was about one mile from the abandoned compound. She opened up her infrared goggles and proceeded carefully. About half a mile from the outpost, she noticed some heat underground ahead of her. She stopped and scanned it from a safe distance. It was organic matter, probably Zerg. She heard a noise and looked up. There was a strange creature a short distance away. She watched carefully as it walked towards the underground Zerg. Suddenly a series of spikes came out of the ground from the Zerg. They impaled the creature and it exploded in a cloud of blue mist. "Hmmm," she thought, "I've heard of these Zerg strains, Lurkers I think they're called." So she activated her personal cloaking device and lightly walked across the ground to the lurker. She took out a timed charge, set it for one minute, and put it down. Then she walked lightly away. When she reached the other side, she continued walking as the entire area behind her exploded. She kept going and finally reached the compound. She climbed up to a ledge and looked down upon the compound. There was a hatchery and about six spore colonies and six sunken colonies. She quickly signaled for evacuation and the dropships picked her up and flew off. They were well on their way back to base when there was a large explosion. Kerrigan looked out the window and saw the other dropship burning and falling.  
  
"SCOURGES!" someone shouted and then the rear end of the dropship exploded and fell off. Kerrigan and the ghosts jumped out the back and opened their parachutes. One of the ghosts' parachutes didn't quite open in time and he fell with a sickening crunch. Kerrigan took cover and shot one of the remaining scourges. It screeched and exploded in mid air. Kerrigan and the ghosts ran as fast as they could to the base and were let inside. Thus begins our story... I will write more just keep reading and checking and reviewing. 


	2. The Compound

I don't own StarCraft or any other material used within. Any similarities between the characters in this Fic and real persons is purely coincidental. =============================================================== Kerrigan ran through the corridors towards Mensk's office. She reached it and burst through the door.  
  
"Mensk, the Zerg are spreading beyond the compound." She said, "We must attack as soon as possible." Mensk looked up questioningly. So Kerrigan told Mensk all that had happened. When she was finished, Mensk radioed the barracks and told them to get together a large group of troops. Then he walked to the tank hanger. Kerrigan quickly ran back to her locker rooms and changed her environmental suit with one that was built with more defense. Then she ran back to the gathering area in front of the base.  
  
She arrived just in time to see columns of marines march into the courtyard. Behind them were a group of firebats followed by a group of medics. They all stood to attention and saluted. As she watched, ten Goliaths and five siege tanks rumbled in. Then, a sixth tank, with Mensk himself in it, rolled out. He turned on the loudspeaker and said  
  
"Fellow warriors, today we will crush the Zerg. We will fight with honor and endurance, for we are the greater race, and we shall be victorious!" a huge roar of approval rose from the crowd of soldiers. "Move out!" said Mensk and the entire army started to move.  
  
As they reached the gate, it slid open with a swishing sound. The soldiers started to trudge out onto the road. The firebats went first followed closely by the medics, the marines, and the Goliaths. The tanks came last. It seemed like hours until they reached the first Zerg scouts, but it definitely wasn't. The scouts started out as zerglings and the firebats took them out no problem. Then started coming the hydralisks, which posed a small problem, as the firebats had to use their stim packs. They trudged on and came to a small encampment of Zerg By now the Zerg definitely knew that they were coming. The medics, though, treated the firebats after each and every enemy. After a short while, they came to a spore colony. The firebats flamed it while the marines shot it and it exploded with a splatter, covering the firebats with blood. They wiped their visors off and continued to walk. Then suddenly, a spike came out of the ground and impaled a firebat. Everyone looked around as another spike came up just missing a medic. The firebats ran forward and saw a sunken colony. The marines followed, and soon it was destroyed. The firebats were covered with blood again, but not as much. Now there were five firebats that had been impaled on the spikes from the sunken colony. The other firebats took the plasma tanks from the bodies and put them in their backpacks.  
  
After a short moment of silence in honor of the fallen soldiers, they continued onward. The army was hot and tired by the time they reached the compound. They rested outside and out of reach of the sunken colonies inside. Then Mensk ordered Kerrigan to proceed with a tactical nuclear strike. She nodded, and walked closer to the compound. She found the building that was nearest to the middle, the hatchery, and then cloaked and walked in to the compound. She stayed away from the spore colonies as she knew that they could sense her. Then she pressed the red button on her Canister Rifle and it sent out a red beam that targeted the hatchery. She held it there until it automatically shut off, and then ran back towards the army. The nuke came down behind her and she was thrown forward by the blast. When the dust cleared, it showed all of the colonies were gone, and the hatchery was bleeding profusely. The whole army marched in and attacked the hatchery, which died quickly. Then they all sighed with relief-- they had done it. As they sat down to rest, they heard a gentle hissing sound. They looked around and saw that the compound was surrounded with hydralisks.  
  
=========================================================== Will write more just keep up with the reviews and thanks for the helpful criticism. 


	3. The Tunnel

I don't own StarCraft or any other material used within. Any simularities between the characters in this Fic and real persons is purely coincedental. =============================================== Kerrigan took aim at the nearest hydralisk and quickly fired a round into it's head. It imploded in a pile of blood and strange organs. Then, the hydras opened fire. Marines and firebats were cut down before they even had a chance to attack, while the medics tried to heal everyone at once. Several tanks had already exploded and the goliaths were heavily damaged. Suddenly, a group of Protoss shuttles appeared. They dropped off about twenty zealots, ten dragoons, and several reavers. The hydralisks were completely distracted now. There were only three marines, one medic, two goliaths, and Mensk's heavy tank. Kerrigan looked around, and saw a Nydus Canal! She told everyone to follow her and ran toward it. There, in the side of the pulsating structure, was a large tunnel. The pilots got out of their goliaths and Mensk got out of his tank. They all had shotguns. Then, they entered the tunnel. Kerrigan set proximity mines at the entrance, so that if anyone tried to enter after them, the tunnel would collapse at that end. The inside of the tunnel was wet and spongy and was just wide enough to let them walk through single file. Kerrigan went first, with the marines in back. After about twenty minutes, they heard the proximity mines go off, making the tunnel collapse behind them. They walked for a long time, about two hours. They were exhausted, but their suits kept them going. It was extremely hot in the tunnel, so they turned on their air conditioning. Then, Kerrigan saw a light. She checked her GPS link, but it had lost it's signal inside the tunnel. So she told everyone to wait inside, cloaked, and walked outside. There were no enemies near them. The area was completely deserted. So she walked back in and got the group of people. They walked outside, and suddenly, four zerglings started running towards them. Kerrigan took aim and brought one down before they even reached the group. The pilots shot their shotguns, killing two more, but the fourth killed one of the pilots before the marines took him out. The medic made sure that everyone was ok before the group set up camp. Then they radioed back to base for an evacuation crew. The base said that they would send one immediately. Everyone but Kerrigan slept, while Kerrigan buried the dead pilot. Then, she meditated, regaining her strength. After a while, a dropship came and picked them up. They were taken back to base, where they were checked for any viruses they might have gotten. Then, they started to rest, and didn't stop for a long time. 


	4. Recouperation

I don't own StarCraft or any other material used within. Any similarities between the characters in this Fic and real persons is purely coincidental.  
  
Kerrigan awoke with a start as a marine with cleaning duty came into her room.  
  
"What day is it?" she asked.  
  
"Tuesday the fifteenth," he answered. She had been asleep for almost two days. As he started to vacuum, she went into another room and got a robe on. Then she walked to the large shower rooms and entered the female one. Inside there were several medics and pilots, all taking showers or brushing their teeth and talking. They all looked up when she walked in, and then crowded around her asking if she was OK and "How are you feeling?" She told them that she was feeling fine and then she took off her robe and started to shower. She gasped as the water hit her and her skin had a small shock. After a couple of seconds, she became used to the water and closed her eyes in ecstasy. She then opened her eyes and asked the woman next to her to fill her in on what had happened over the last few days.  
  
"Well," said the woman, "Mengsk went on a campaign to get more troops to join the Sons of Korhal and returned with about four hundred more troops, which more than makes up for the loss on the failed mission." Kerrigan thanked the woman, put on her robe, and finished her shower. She now felt much cleaner and more awake, so she said "Goodbye," to the women in the showers and walked back to her room.  
  
The marine had left and her room looked very clean by the time she returned. She locked the door, put on a clean uniform, and then dialed Mengsks's office on her holo-phone.  
  
"Hello, Commander Arcturus Mengsk's office, I am his secretary, how can I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Mengsk," said Kerrigan.  
  
"One moment, please," said the secretary.  
  
"Hello?" said Mengsk, "Oh Sarah, how are you recovering?"  
  
"I'm fine, listen, why do you think the Protoss are here?" she asked.  
  
His voice sounded grim "I have no idea," he said, "but I'm not taking any chances-I've already raised the base warning level to yellow alert and we have our defenses at their max."  
  
"Good," said Kerrigan, "I suggest that you keep it that way. Oh, one more thing, please call me if anything happens."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that," he said. Kerrigan hung up. Then she realized that she hadn't eaten in two days, so she walked to the cafeteria, and ate a bit. After that, she went to the firing range and shot at zergling dummies. She fired until she was satisfied that her skills were honed enough and then went to her locker room, where she checked and cleaned all of her equipment. When she was done, she walked back to her room and turned on the TV. There were several action movies, documentaries, and horror flicks on, so she decided to watch THE FALL OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, a Ken Burns III documentary. Which she watched until she got bored and changed the channel to a movie, NOT MORE ALIENS?, the twenty- seventh alien movie. This she watched until the end, laughing at how bad the special effects were, as it was several years old. Then it was late, so she went to sleep, even though she wasn't tired. The next day, she was awakened by a loud crash...  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
